


Lazy Sundays

by bloedhgarm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Sanvers, F/F, Short mention of homophobia, pure fluff, set after 2x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloedhgarm/pseuds/bloedhgarm
Summary: „Just this, being here, close to you, this is perfect.“





	Lazy Sundays

They were lying on the couch in their apartment, Maggie spooning Alex while watching some documentary on the efficiency of Xist-mediated silencing at X-chromosomal and autosomal locations. Alex occasionally commented, pointing out different methods of testing or ways to combine the scientists’ work with numerous alien technology she’s dealt with at the DEO.

Maggie, however, didn‘t pay much attention to the tv. While she enjoyed hearing Alex going off on scientific tangents, she wasn’t too interested in the topic itself. She certainly was no stranger to biochemistry and alien genetics, she’s a detective for the science division after all, but the topics Alex rambled on about were usually a bit too abstruse for her.  
Instead, she preferred to focus her attention on her girlfriend, completely engrossed by the body pressed to her front and the calming sound of Alex‘s voice.

It still surprised her how simply Alex’s presence managed to soothe her. Before, a day like this would’ve been unimaginable to Maggie. Just lying on the couch on a day off, watching tv, doing nothing. She‘d never done that by herself or with her past girlfriends.

If you had asked her, she would‘ve described herself as restless. She loves her job, yes, and she’s very ambitious, but there’s other reasons for her to be a self-proclaimed workaholic. It just happened to be the perfect way to always keep busy. Working late, taking extra shifts and sneaking home paperwork or case files to mull over or even going for a run when she couldn’t stand the quiet of her appartment anymore helped her become one of the youngest to ever make detective.

But it also kept her thoughts from spiraling, kept memories she had pushed deep down into the darkest corners of her mind from resurfacing. She used to fear those quiet moments where she had nothing to distract herself with. All the ways she had failed as a person, as a cop and most of all as a girlfriend crept up on her. Thoughts that made her believe the malicious things her exes had screamed at her when she had fucked up yet another relationship. How she‘d never be worthy of love. How she‘d end up alone and bitter. How noone would give a damn if she‘d disappear. How that‘s exactly what she deserved.

And some nights she‘d give into it, settle on her couch with a bottle of hard liquor and let it all flood her. She‘d let her father‘s last words to her play out in her head, her mother‘s silent disdain and the open hate she had to face in Blue Springs, every time she stepped into school or walked down the street. Those nights always left her with a bitter taste at the back of her throat and a deep feeling of regret and self-hatred that followed her for few weeks.

Now however, Alex kept those thoughts at bay. Maggie guessed it also had to do with the way she‘d been forced to finally deal with the darker parts of her past. Opening up to Alex, sharing her pain and her fears and being reassured that, however damaged and unworthy she might feel, Alex didn‘t think any less of her had helped her immensely. Alex gave Maggie the feeling of being accepted, loved even. She made her believe for the first time in years that she wasn‘t a bad person. If someone as marvelous as Alex could love her, despite having seen the more despicable parts of her, she couldn‘t really be that horrible. Right?

But there had always been something about Alex that put her at ease, even back when they‘d just started hanging out at the dive bar together. The world seemed to soften while the doubts and the pain haunting her faded into the background. Of course, not even the agent could make her struggles disappear, but in her vicinity nothing felt as suffocating as it usually did. With Alex she could just be.

So she didn’t mind those slow sundays spent in their bed or on the couch, idling away their time basking in each other‘s presence. Quite the opposite, actually. She felt happy and safe in the little bubble the two had created for themselves and she knew that even once they had to eventually leave that bubble again and get back to work, she’d carry that feeling of contentment and security with her.

Right now, though, Maggie hoped they wouldn‘t be disturbed by a call into work or the appearance of a certain overly excitable superhero. She‘s started to really enjoy Kara‘s company after the whole Rick debacle and she‘d say they were pretty close friends now, but she wanted the day to themselves.

It appeared that Alex‘s interest in the show had ceased since she had neither perked up at a result that excited her nor criticized something the researchers had apparently overlooked in the last few minutes. Maggie guessed that she was moments from dozing off.

She had started rubbing small circles on Alex‘s hipbone, just under the hem of her shirt back when she became tired of following whatever great new discoveries the documentary presented. By now she had moved on further along her girlfriend’s body, her hands all the way up the back of her loose shirt, tracing the defined muscles she found there.

Alex had one arm dangling off the couch, almost lying on her stomach, giving Maggie easier access to her back.

There had been a few moments within the last hour where Maggie had been tempted to take things further. Being this close to Alex, running her hands over her body certainly hadn‘t left her unaffected. She knew that with just a few touches she could’ve turned the mood from lazy and placid as it was now to something filled with much more tension within seconds.

She had chosen not to, though. Right now she was content to let both of them rest and to explore Alex‘s body in a less passionate way. Maybe later.

„I love that one.“ she murmured after a while, tracing her fingers along the flexed muscle at the side of her girlfriend’s upper back.

„What?“ Alex turned back onto her side and laughed slightly, „My musculus teres major?“.

Maggie just hmmed and pressed herself closer to Alex, sliding her hand back down to her girlfriend’s hip. With an affectionate smirk she teased, „I love when you talk nerdy to me, Danvers“

Alex rolled her eyes, but her body slumped deeper into the curve of Maggie’s behind her. To this day she was still awed by the way she just turned to putty in the detective‘s hands.

„Just for the record, I appreciate every one of your muscles. I think I’ve told you before, but you have a great body.“

„Yeah, you might’ve mentioned it“

Maggie could feel Alex getting flustered, though she managed to hide it pretty well so far. She decided to take it a bit further, „It really is a work of art.“

At that, her girlfriend scoffed incredulously, „It’s full of scars and bruises, there‘s a ton of bodies out there that are much more appealing. Yours for example,“ she tried to deflect.

Maggie just shook her head no, „It’s a masterpiece.“ She grinned into Alex‘s shoulder blade, pleased about the blush that crept up the agent‘s body. „Not sure what I love more, your body itself or the reactions i get out of it,“ she contemplated, running her hands up Alex‘s side.

That one earned her a shiver.

She did that regularly now. Raving about Alex and seeing how red she could get her, before the agent put an end to it. Either by resolutely changing the topic or, what Maggie usually preferred, by shutting her up with kisses. It was fairly easy as Alex was horrible at taking even the smallest compliment and Maggie didn‘t have to think much to find new ones as she meant every word she said.

That was another thing about her relationship with Alex that was new to her. Alex might‘ve been the baby gay, but Maggie found herself feeling just as inexperienced as her girlfriend, if not more from time to time. Especially when she compared what they had to her previous relationships.

Sure, she had always been good at wooing women. She knew how to thrown in well-timed compliments, how to make a move without coming across as brash, how to make girls feel good about themselves. Her aunt used to say Maggie could charm the pants off of anyone and Maggie found that to be true, quite literally, once she finally got out of Nebraska.

But she had never been this open about her adoration towards her partner in the past. Granted, she had never before felt even a fraction of what she felt for Alex either, but still. There had always been the need to play it cool, to seem unaffected and to uphold the standoffish front she threw up to protect herself with as Detective Sawyer. She had always kept her heart guarded, never fully trusted anyone with it, not even Emily. That wasn’t the case with Alex, though.

It had been, at the beginning. Maggie remembered trying to keep her walls up, scared of pushing Alex away with the debt of her feelings. Scared of acknowledging them, of laying them out in the open and not having them returned. The fear that maybe this was a short coming-out-affair after all always in the back of her mind. That Alex would wake up one day and realize that Maggie wasn‘t what she wanted, that she deserved better

Alex had been holding back as well, Maggie knew. She had appeared to carry her heart on her sleeve at the early stages of their relationship, being much braver than Maggie could ever be, declaring her feelings and proclaiming her excitement about seemingly everything Maggie did back then. But still, Maggie was aware of how hurt Alex had been when the detective had turned her down after their first kiss and how after that she had always been a bit more careful and insecure about her feelings, scared to overstep again.

They had both tip-toed around the I-love-yous for what seemed like forever, not wanting to move too fast, trying to wait for the right moment.

That had been abruptly ripped from them when Alex had been kidnapped and trapped in that damn tank. Maggie had cursed herself for being so stupid, for not telling Alex how much she meant to her when she had the chance. Life was short. And it had taken both of them almost dying (one of those instances a bit more precarious than the other, but still) for her to stop being a coward and to finally let herself love Alex with all she had, damn the consequences.

After that, things between them had shifted. Both apparently coming to the conclusion that they should stop holding back around each other, filled with the knowledge that they were both all in. It was unbelievably liberating and a bit overwhelming to be honest to be that open and vulnerable with someone, but with time it started to come naturally to Maggie.

Constant affectionate touches, the occasional compliment, casual declarations of love. Those were things that had never been a part of Maggie‘s relationships before, but she couldn‘t really imagine her life without them now. Hell, commitment-phobe Maggie had agreed to move in with Alex without a second of contemplation.

Once she had broken through that wall of letting Alex see her love for her, she couldn‘t bring herself to stop.

She had never been a fan of PDA, at all. Part of that probably rooted in the fear of being judged or harassed by homophobes that was still instilled in her from her days in Nebraska. But mostly Maggie just preferred to keep her personal life private. She knew Alex didn’t really mind either way, but tended to agree with her on the privacy issue. They had talked about it shortly after they had gotten together, because the last thing Maggie had wanted to do was make her newly out girlfriend uncomfortable in public. So they kept it pretty low-key when they were out normally.

Even without the talk, Alex had picked up on her reluctance to be affectionate in public pretty quickly and still usually left it to her girlfriend to initiate any kind of intimate physical contact when they weren’t at home. Maggie was very grateful that her girlfriend was this considerate of her limits, but sometimes she couldn‘t really bring herself to care.

Sometimes she just wanted to kiss her girlfriend on her lunch break in front of the precinct or slip her hand in her back pocket when they were waiting for Supergirl at a crime scene or simply hold her hand when they were walking down the street.

But most of all, she found herself surprised at how readily she snuggled up to Alex on Kara‘s couch at game nights. How she complimented her and kissed her and just was very obviously smitten with her girlfriend in front of her friends and family. And how she didn‘t mind the ensuing awwing (and to her great amusement the ewwing when she went too far) from Kara and the knowing smiles from James and Lena and the inappropriate jokes from Winn, that always earned him a death glare or a smack up the head by Alex

Not even the exasperated looks J‘onn threw her way when her thoughts got too loud from time to time really bothered her anymore. It was a bit embarrassing sometimes, but she knew that all of that came from a place of love. Love for Alex mainly and appreciation that Maggie apparently made her happy, but nowadays Maggie’s started to believe more and more that some of that love was for her as well.

In short, Maggie really couldn‘t be happier about her life right now. She marvelled at how perfect their relationship felt. She constantly fought the doubts that all of this couldn‘t possibly last, that somehow she‘d fuck this up and lose Alex and instead she tried to just enjoy it.

„Penny for your thoughts?“ Alex‘s soft voice broke the silence and gently pulled Maggie back into the present.

„Huh?“

Alex turned in her arms, her front now pressed flush to Maggie’s, her face only inches away, „You‘ve been really quiet for a while now, I can almost hear you brooding.“

It took a while for Maggie to catch up, she was still a bit lost in her thoughts and Alex‘s deep brown eyes looking directly into hers really didn‘t help her concentrate. When Alex tucked her arms more firmly around her waist, she finally snapped out of it. „Oh, no, just, you know, thinking“

That didn‘t seem to be enough of an answer though, as Alex just kept looking at her, going so far as to even tilt her head to the side a bit. A habit she had apparently picked up from her. Maggie smiled and wondered if she had adapted some of Alex‘s manners as well. Maybe the crinkle, she thought. She had to ask about that sometime.

Alex‘s look began shifting from curious to worried now, so Maggie hurried to reassure her, „It‘s just- I just love you, so much. And I never thought- back when my parents kicked me out and then all the way through high school and college and even moving here, I never thought I could be this happy. I never thought I could find someone that would make me this happy. Not even in my wildest teenage dreams. Though you would fit pretty perfectly into them, now that I‘m thinking about it,“ she threw in a joke to stop herself from getting too emotional, „Anyways, what I‘m saying is, I‘m just, I guess I‘m just incredibly grateful to be here with you right now. I never want to lose you.“

„You won‘t,“ Alex answered with a conviction that made Maggie believe her, even though she knew that their fate was far beyond either of their control. With raging aliens and meta-humans and parallel universes and the world seemingly threatening to end every other week she just had to have faith and hope that everything would turn out alright for them and if it didn‘t she‘d just have to be thankful for every little moment she got to have with Alex.

Alex brought a hand up and cupped Maggie‘s cheek, making sure she looked her into the eyes as she said, „I won‘t ever let anything take you away from me, I promise. Because Maggie, I can‘t even begin to describe how you make me feel. Just this, being here, close to you, this is perfect. This is making me- You are making me the happiest person in all of the universes.“

Alex closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a kiss that was filled with pure love and devotion, somehow incredibly gentle and firm at the same time. The kiss left them both breathless, when they parted after what could‘ve been hours or mere seconds, Maggie couldn’t tell.

Their foreheads were pressed together, their lips still slightly brushing against each other as Alex spoke again, „I love you.“

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be just a short fluffy look at Maggie and Alex enjoying their day off, but somehow turned into... this. I‘m not sure what to call it. Fluff with glimpses of angst maybe?  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I always appreciate hearing your thoughts, as I‘m still very new at this whole writing thing.  
> This was very, very loosely inspired by the song I want you anyway by Jon McLaughlin. Basically, I just listened to the song while writing this and thought it fits their relationship.


End file.
